My Life
by MysticalForest
Summary: I, Skyler Blaine, was a girl with a mother who hated me and a dead father. At this rate, I never would have expected to be taken in by a girl and the Sohmas.
1. The Encounter

Skyler Blaine: 15 years old and has mid-length brown hair. Hates being called Skyler, wants to be called Sky instead. She has brown eyes and she is an incredible martial artist and dancer. Her parents both loved her until' the day Skyler's father died on a business trip to Kenya. Her mother treated her like garbage and did nothing but stare at her in disgust, as if she was the one who killed her father, not at all like the time when Skyler was young. Skyler was rich and not in the least bit snobby. She wants to be a dancer or a martial artist when she grows up.

I stared at her, not wanting to let her win. In my right hand I clutched a piece of shattered glass from the window. My left hand, however, was scratched and covered in blood, useless. My mother had enough, "You don't do anything around the house," she would nag. But that wasn't true, I cooked, cleaned, fed our mouths and still, she treated me like this.

"GET OUT!" She yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!"

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN TREATING ME LIKE THIS! EVER SINCE DAD DIED YOU, YOU-" I screamed back at her. I was furious. I ran out the door. Ugh, I HATED my mother! I ran far, far from the house. I looked tattered and I was on the verge of breaking down, any second, I would. I stared at the ground until I heard footsteps, light, quick footsteps. I sharply turned around and saw a girl with hair like mine and blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, unlike me, dressed like Cinderella before the ball. Yeah, I went to school, I was good at it, but my mom didn't care, not at all, she sent me to school looking like a slob. My uniform had grease streaks and it had splotches of dirt all over it. Why did my mom hate me? Why didn't she love me anymore? I felt cool hands on my shoulder, I couldn't look up. I tried, but I couldn't. I was losing too much blood. The next thing I knew, I collapsed.

I woke up in a plain room, on a pink bed. That's really all. Like I said, plain. I looked at my arm, YES! At least, I had the strength to look around, _and_, my arm was bandaged. WHAT THE HECK! How did this happen? I heard footsteps and I looked at the double doors. Sitting up, I saw there was another person there, two more. There were four. I strained my ears, trying to hear what they were saying. The door opened and in came an orange haired boy, a gray/purple haired boy, a brown haired girl, and a black haired man. They all looked about my age, except for the black haired dude in a bathrobe.

"Good she's up, I'm going." Said the orange haired boy rather coldly.

"Wait. Say hello to our guest Kyo." The dude in the bathrobe replied. "I'm Shigure, this rude young man is Kyo, that is Yuki." Shigure, or so he said, pointing at the purple haired boy. "Last, but not least, is our sweet flower, Tohru." I sat up staring at all of them.

"Yeah, OK, she saw us, I'm leaving." Kyo said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." Shigure said. "We still don't know your name." Shigure stared at me.

"Uh…I…" I started but Kyo interrupted me.

"Well, obviously she doesn't know how to talk." I stared at him in disbelief.

"I DO TOO! And my name's Sklyer, but I hate my name, so call me Sky. Please." I said.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"We better leave Sky alone so she can get some sleep!" Shigure sing-songed. Then, they all left me alone to let me sleep. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"WAIT!" I screamed. They all came rushing back in, except for Kyo.

"Yes?" Yuki asked.

"Why? Why are you wearing a bathrobe?" I asked Shigure. Shigure's face fell in embarrassment as Tohru and Yuki chuckled at what I said, trying hard to hide it.

"This," he said slowly. "Is not a bathrobe, but a kimono."

"Ooooh." I said. Shigure slowly walked out of the room, then Yuki. Tohru, however, stayed at sat at the bedside.

"We're all glad you're okay. Believe it or not, so was Kyo. He hates seeing someone in pain, except for maybe Yuki, but for some reason, he just can't stand it." Tohru said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You know, I don't believe that. Just Kyo. He's rude, mean, hard-headed. Hey, if you figure it out, can you tell me what his problem is?" Tohru laughed.

"Yeah, OK, I guess I could. Now you should get some rest, I'll bring you some nice clothes, dinner, and you'll be treated like a princess here." Tohru said.

"Thank you. Tohru. Thank you so much." I said. She nodded and left the room.

I was feeling much better the next morning. Tohru had brought me some sushi and steamed rice for dinner and she also lent me her silk pajamas the night before. This morning, Tohru brought cereal. I wasn't big on cereal, because:

1) I hate milk.

2) I don't really like cereal.

3) I just don't like it.

Why did these people have the courtesy to take me in? Most people would have left me. In the dirt. Alone. To rot. That's not normal, that's not how the world works, what she did. WHY? Well, time to get up. I got up and luckily, I had all the clothes I had and all my money in one BIG bag. My money was in my wallet. Big and thick. I dug around until I found a pair of jeans, a midnight blue tank top with a silver butterfly on the side, and last but not least, my trust, and favorite light blue high tops. I ran downstairs and easily found my way around the house, so I went to where the dining table was, where everyone was sitting and eating.

"Took you long enough!" Kyo shouted. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table treated to, well, nothing. I already had breakfast. So, I went back upstairs to see what I really had. Why did my mom treat me like that, like I killed dad. I hated her guts. More than anything. What was her problem? I couldn't figure it out, and I wasn't feeling well, so I quietly slipped off to sleep after reading my book for the hundredth time.


	2. The Run

The next morning I got up at 5:27. I sat down on the windowsill and thought, 'Who am I? What's wrong with me?' Suddenly, I started crying at the thought that I was alone, I had no friends. Why didn't anyone love me? I wasn't a bad person, right? I couldn't bear it anymore. I stifled my crying by covering my mouth. I hated feeling this way: weak. I didn't want people to think I was all totally strong, like Hercules, but I didn't want them to think I was a pathetic, lame girl. 'Cause it wasn't true.

"Sky?" I heard Tohru's voice and turned sharply. "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." I stood up, avoiding eye contact with her. "Besides, why are you up so early?"

Tohru looked at me as if I had said something odd. "I'm always up early so I can do the dishes, laundry; make breakfast, and all my other morning chores."

"At least you are surrounded by people who care about you." I muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear. I liked Tohru, she was kind, sweet, caring, and she didn't care if people yelled at her. I envied her. Everyone loved her, cared for her. No one hated her, no one felt odd around her, and people enjoyed her presence. I…I was different. Everyone hated me; people felt odd around me, no one cared or loved me.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, yet. Thanks, though." She didn't say anything but instead just left. I stared at the door Tohru had just exited from and bolted downstairs with the bag I had brought. I ran to the front door surprised I wasn't seen by Tohru. I ran and ran. I wasn't going to stay in a house where people are willing to take me in. It's just not right. I ran about 3 miles. I didn't stop, not once. Just when I thought I was in the middle of nowhere, I saw a building. I hoped I didn't run in a huge circle back to the house. But as I approached, I saw it wasn't the house at all. I walked closer and saw it was a dojo. I was overjoyed. I was a black belt in karate and I loved it. I took off my shoes and stepped on the bamboo woven mat. The first thing I saw was a silver haired man with a long pony-tail. He was wearing a bathrobe…I mean a kimono and he was talking to what looked like a student. I walked around hoping not to be noticed but failed. The silver haired man came over to me and looked at me from head to toe probably thinking that what I was wearing wasn't appropriate for a dojo.

"Can I help you with something?" He said.

"Um… No, not really. Oh! Sorry. I was just taking a look around." I replied with ease.

"Uh huh." He said slowly. "Do you know karate? Have you taken it?"

"Funny you ask." I said. "I'm actually a black belt where my mom had enrolled me. But I tell her to shut her trap and quit paying stuff for me since all she does is complain. She'd probably say the same thing though, but I don't give a crap about her." I started to drone on and on about my problems, not even taking notice that the silver haired man had left long ago. He was talking to the same student.

"HEY! You didn't tell me your name!" I yelled across the dojo. He looked back at me.

"1) Please don't scream in the dojo. 2) You didn't tell me yours. 3) You didn't ask for my name." He said.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Sky." I said.

"Sky? That's odd."

"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

"Kazuma."

"And you said mine's weird?" He gave me the evil eye. I decided to ignore him. Stupid old man. I started to leave. At least now I know they don't have a decent dojo. Just as I started walking to the door, Kyo came in, shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. (Oh, so Kazuma doesn't scold him to stop yelling in the dojo.) "EVVERYONE'S WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOU IDIOT!" He slapped me hard. Then dragged me outside and yelled at me some more. I felt like:

A dog

Like my mother had been yelling at me

A scrawny little girl

I felt like I was being treated no different than when my mother treated me. I looked at him; I could tell he was angry, really angry. I tried to hold back, I really did, but he was hurting me: badly. My eyes stung and tears started to form along the brim of my eye. About 2 seconds later, tears streamed down my face.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" He yelled. I started running as far as my legs could take me, the way towards the house, but I realized too late I was running that direction. But in the end, I didn't care. I bursted through the door of the house and ran up to the room I was staying in and stepped onto the balcony. It was raining really hard. I put one foot onto the slippery railing of the balcony and grabbed the roof's edge, tears still streaming down my face. I boosted myself onto the roof, my foot slipping slightly. The only thing I liked about the rain was that no one knows I'm crying. Otherwise, I hated rain. I was sad and reminded me of misery. I looked up and watched the rain fall and sting my eyes. I blinked hard until I heard the clanking of metal. I looked on the edge of the roof and saw Kyo. I moved back towards the edge of the roof, the end near my room. I felt my foot slip as Kyo looked up and I lost my footing. The last thing I saw was a look of shock upon his face before I fell. I didn't expect a prince to appear out of nowhere and catch me, and guess what, I was right. I fell until I felt hard ground. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I had broken my ankle. I squeezed my eyes closed then opened them. I heard the rushing of rain and footsteps, the next thing I knew, I was being carried. My head lolling helplessly to one side.


	3. The Time

Recap

*I heard the rushing of rain and footsteps, the next thing I knew, I was being carried. My head lolling helplessly to one side. *

I woke up on the couch in front of the T.V. I tried to get up, getting a response from Kyo as he pushed my head firmly to lie back down.

"Idiot. Why would you fall off the roof?" He yelled. Did he think I did it on purpose?

"Well, let's see." I said, acting completely dumb. "1) I felt like it. 2) Everyone wants to fall off the roof, and 3) Do you freaking' think I'm stupid?" I yelled. "You think I would fall off the roof on purpose!" He shook his head. "Well, that answers your question." I said attempting to get back up. This time, though, Kyo didn't push me down. I sat up causing the plain red woven blanket that laid on top of me about 2 seconds ago fall to the ground. I forgot I had broken my ankle so it hurt a bit to sit up.

"What time is it?" I asked. Kyo shrugged and opened a curtain. He looked out.

"I'd say about 9:30 judging from where the sun is. Yeah. About that time." He said confidentially.

"Wow! Some one paid attention in Science class." I said knowing it would bug him. He tensed up a bit and turned.

"DID NOT!" He said. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up, but immediately fell down. Kyo helped me up.

"God. Would you get in that tiny brain of yours that you broke your ankle?" He said. I shifted uneasily. Suddenly, a song popped into my head. Listen to Your Heart.

_Know there's something in the wake of your Smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is Worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, Yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is Seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..Mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

'Why?' I wasn't thinking of leaving, anymore. Thank God, at that very moment Tohru arrived and walked into the room.

"Oh! Good morning Sky! Would you like some breakfast?" She asked politely, unlike Kyo ever would've.

"Um… Yes please, thank you." I said. She nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

"Um…Kyo?" I asked. I looked at him. He didn't look back. Instead just said, "hmmm?" and stared out the window.

"Why do you hate me?" I lowered my voice on the last few words; I didn't want Tohru to hear. I mean, She was already out of earshot, but still. Now, he turned his head sharply, and looked at me, looking shocked.

"I…don't. What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, look at the facts." I said, thinking it was kind of weird that 2 minutes ago I was acting dumb, now, I was acting as if I knew everything. "You keep calling me idiot, you "act" as if you hate me, which I'm not sure is acting or not, but that's besides the point." He looked hurt, and I immediately felt terrible.

"That's just… how I am." He said, and I thought I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Sorry, if I offended you." I said quietly.

"Speak up, you id-" He caught himself in mid-sentence and it made me happy to think that he was thinking of what I had just said. I smiled wide and huge, but immediately felt goofy. I quickly hid my smile. Kyo obviously saw and laughed; it was one of the first times I actually saw him laugh. It might have been the first. Either way, I enjoyed it.

At dinner, no one talked. Yuki and Kyo didn't even fight. I decided to leave the subject untouched and went up to my room as soon as I finished dinner, with the help of Tohru. I was tired. It was a long day. But at the same time, I enjoyed it. It was probably the best I had yet with the Sohma household so far.

I woke up the next morning wanting to vomit. I was feeling terrible. I called Tohru in with a hoarse voice.

"We can call Hatori!" She said brightly. I could never get how she could be so cheerful so early in the morning.

"Ha-who-now?" I said groggy and sleepy.

"Hatori is the Sohma family doctor." She said. I nodded. Then shook my head vigorously.

"I'm okay. I just don't feel well. Sorry to bother you." I said.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded and shooed her away. Tohru was nice. Gee, the days seem to get better and better, huh? Urgh! I rummaged through my bag and found I still had my i-pod. Amazing my mom didn't take it away. I turned it on listening to some Beethoven song. A song for my ballet. God, I'm going to' have to stay in bed all day. I freaking' hate having a broken ankle. I decided to just go to sleep.


End file.
